The Everest Orchid
The Everest Orchid.png|The Everest Orchid Everest.png|The Everest Orchid Bar Everest Spoopy.png|The Everest Orchid Bar Halloween The Everest Orchid Logo.png The Everest Orchid is located in the mountains of Atlus. It serves Mainly as a Inn/Motel but at night it opens its basement bar which is stocked with all kinds of alcohol from local to imported. It is a medium sized Inn with full capacity holding up to 40 excluding workers. Areas The Inn Is seperated into 4 public areas which is the Dining Room, the living room and porch, Laundry room and the bar, everywhere else in the main floor belongs to the working people. The entire area has around 20 cabins *Inn This is the main function of The Everest Orchid. The floors are mostly wood or carpet with only 2 rooms having tiles instead. the dining room is equipped with air conditioning for the particularly hot or cold days. The Dining Room has 8 tables with 8 chairs for each table. When guests first enter the door they enter the hallway where you take your shoes and such. you then enter the dining room, Where Iola will seat you and give you your menus. There is also a bookshelf near the back to entertain yourself. The kitchen is seperated from the dining room by a divider which allows Aera to receive orders quickly, it has the main neccesities for a kitchen: fridge and freezer, oven, sink, multiple counters, dishwasher and overhead fan. In the north part of the main Building, we have the hot water cupboard which only shows part of the hot water tank as the main part is under the floor which helps heat the floors of the bedrooms. adjacent to that we have Aera and Brina's bedroom which is connected to their baby daughter Flare's room. In the west part we have Iola and Adamine's room which also contains a private gym. above that there isthe living room which has 2 couches and an ottoman, it connects to a porch with a spa and 4 deck chairs. It has a 42" inch tv. In the east part we have the entranceway which has a shoe and coatrack. south of that is the bathroom which is employees only due to each cabin having their own bathrooms. South of that is Nala's Bedroom. North of the entranceway is the Laundry room which has a clothes washer/dryer. *Cabins Every cabin is identical, the first floor has two rooms, a garden, a sauna and a large shower room. the second floor has a room dedicated to stargazing with telescopes next to that is the lavish bathroom which has a shower and a bath, it has a small pool in the middle of the room which can be heated or not depending on choice at time of booking. theres a toilet. On the east side there is sink and mirror then on the north wall there are 3 cabinets filled with toiletries. *Bar The bar opens every night at 10pm and closes at 3am .The bar is entered through a door on the south side of the main house so as not to disturb anyone sleeping. You go down a spiral staircase which leads to a dark wood floored room with double doors leading to the actual bar. There are 4 table with 2 stools each. There is a pool table in the middle which is situated on a purple rug. The bar is a simple choose what you want cocktail style with a small menu on the side of the bar for those indecisive people. on the left of the bar there is a jukebox. on the left and right side of the bartender there are two dark wood tables with the left one having 3 scented candles on it. on north north east side of the bar there is a bookshelf. It is usually manned by either Adamine or Brina Bar Drinks *Nala's Touch (Burnt Orange Rum with a pinch of cinnamon) *Zeus Whiskey (whiskey mixed with Lemon, Lime and Apple ) *Magma Sizzler (Vodka mixed with Chili, Habanero Peppers, ghost pepper seeds and Jalapenos) *Moose Piss (Vodka, 1qt Light Rum, 1qt Dark Rum, 1qt Whiskey, 1qt Peach Schnappes, 1qt Sprite and 1qt lemonade *Bionic Beaver (2 oz Vodka, 12oz lager, 2oz peach liquer, 7-Up, 2oz Sloe Gin, Orange Juice, 2oz gin and 2oz grenadine syrup) *Gordon Freeman (1oz Peach schnappes, 1oz mango rum and 6oz orange juice) Morning Drinks and Food *Tea (can pick flavour) *Coffee *Mineral Water *Pancakes with either syrup or cinnamon sugar *toast *French Toast *Cereal (can choose Gluten free) *Leftovers from Dinner *Fruit Juice (any kind) *Milkshake *Fruit Lunch Food and Drinks *All the drinks from before *Pizza *Chicken Nibbles *Hot Chips with sauce *Meat Pies *Sausage Rolls *Spring Rolls *Mi Goreng Trivia Dinner and Dessert change everyday rather than stay the same like lunch and breakfast. Jobs